


Worship

by gonefornow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, fics based on the move where Luke kneels in front of Calum each night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'cus why wouldn't I write this stuff when Luke feels compelled to get down on one knee in front of Calum every single night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Cake-Imagine - Worship Version 2

Read Version 1 [**here**](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/119141385578/cake-drabble-worship-version-1). Two different fics using the same cake stage-move.

\--

Calum threw his head back and laughed, feeling breathless and heady and _wanted_ as Luke crowded into him, sandwiched him between his own body and the door at his back. With the way Luke was pushing into him, the handle would have no doubt left a deep imprint in his waist if it wasn’t for the younger boy’s arm snaked around his waist, which took the brunt of the abuse.

Luke didn’t seem to notice the pain, blue eyes alight with desire as they skittered over Calum’s features, taking in crinkled doe-brown eyes, delicately flushed cheeks, and those lips parted in that infuriating laugh even when they looked swollen, bruised scarlet from Luke’s kiss.

* * *

 

Aggravated, Luke pulled the brunette more firmly against himself. “I hate it when you do this,” he mumbled, head dipping down so his mouth found the soft hollow of Calum’s throat and bit down gently

An appreciative moan bubbled out of Calum’s throat as he tilted his head to allow Luke better access. “Do what?”

Sharp teeth nipped along the edge of the older boy’s collar bone, peaking out from underneath his t-shirt and revealing more of that glorious, golden skin. “Let me touch you, kiss you... then laugh it off like it means nothing.” A sharper bite at the juncture of two razor-edged collar-bones. “Not let me go any further.”

He half-expected Calum to stop, push him away and tell him he was asking for too much. Instead, the brunette’s calloused hands tugged a little harder into the hair at the base of his skull, directing his lips to where attention was most wanted. 

“You’re not serious, Lucas,” Calum mumbled as he pulled the blond’s head up again so their lips met in another soul-searing kiss.

Luke groaned at the contact, always eager for _moremoremore_ from his beautiful band-mate. There was no resistance when his tongue swept its way inside that delicious cavern, tasting him, something chocolatey with a slight aftertaste of cigarettes Luke might’ve found revolting if it came from anyone else. On Calum, it was delicious, perfect.

But not nearly enough. “I’m serious as a heart-attack about you.” 

Narrow hips jutted forward of their own accord, his arousal desperately searching for friction against some part of the brunette, wanting _inside_ even though Calum made it infinitely, maddeningly clear every time that it was a bridge too far.

Another laugh, this time muffled by Luke’s mouth. Breaking the kiss, Luke’s eyes swept open so he was staring into those chocolate irises, blown wide with desire but somehow still with that unshakable shred of control he desperately needed to see Calum lose.

They tried to catch their breath as they studied each other, brown and blue locked together in a heated contest as intense as the kiss they just shared.

Calum was the first to break the tension. “As serious as you are about your groupies?” 

Luke growled, immediately seeing through the older boy’s intention to make him feel guilty for asking to _take_. “You’re not going to get away with _that_ , Calum. Not when you leave me with blue-balls everyday. And not when you’ve got your own harem on speed-dial.” He crowded the brunette further into the door, hissing in pleasure when he felt those blunt finger-nails dig into his back underneath his shirt in retaliation. 

“Prove it.” 

Luke blinked, unsure how to interpret those two simple words. “Prove what?” His lips found the curve of Calum’s jaw, mouthed at the unblemished skin there, then moved to the tender spot beneath the brunette’s ear that always left the older boy quivering in his arms.

Calum shuddered, tipped his head back, parted his legs wider to let Luke push him up further against the door. “Ahnn... p-prove to me you’re not going to fuck me and leave... Prove to me you’re not chasing me _just_ because I’m a challenge. Woo me.”

It was at once clear and cryptic, left Luke confused enough to distract him from the task at hand. He lifted his lips off Calum’s skin, absently taking note of the fresh new hickeys decorating that pretty, tan throat as he tried to process this new demand. 

What Calum was asking for was ridiculous; Luke had _wanted_ Calum long before they even became 5 Seconds of Summer. Could this idiot really have any doubts about the depth of Luke’s desire for him? How much he was willing to give up to be able to call the older boy _his_?

“You want to be _wooed_?” Luke asked, incredulous eyes staring into Calum’s, looking for any hint of mockery. 

But the older boy simply shrugged.

“ _How?_ ” He hoped he didn’t look as stupid as he sounded at that moment. Luke was a seasoned ladies-man (they all were), never had much trouble pulling off grand romantic gestures. But this was _Calum_ , his best-friend, his band-mate. The guy spent half his time mocking Luke and now he was supposed to _woo_ him?

“Guess you’re going to have to figure it out,” Calum answered, totally unhelpful just as Luke expected the asshole to be. 

He let his head fall into the door next to the brunette’s with a soft thud, frustration and anticipation setting him on fire from within. “You’re going to laugh at everything I do, aren’t you?” He groaned, knowing right from the onset that this would be a challenge.

“Probably.”

**\--**

They were half way through their set-list in Madrid on the first night of ROWYSO-tour when a stroke of genius struck Luke. 

In a few loping strides, he was standing in front of the brunette who was already up on a pedestal. 

Perfect. Exactly where Luke would put him.

He ignored the squeals and surprised gasps, the flashing cameras from the bewildered crowd as he dropped to his knees in front of an equally bewildered Calum. The brunette stared down at him doe eyes wide, plump lips parted in a round little ‘o’, breathing hard because of the energy he put into their songs. God... even sweaty and with his black hair matted to his forehead, he was still so damn beautiful...

Shameless, uncaring of their audience, Luke let raw desire cross his features. For a few seconds, he played only for his love, ignored everyone else, Ashton and Michael becoming part of the nameless, faceless crowd behind him as all he saw was _CalumCalumCalum_.

Then suddenly, a rosy blush was blooming across the brunette’s cheeks and Luke was enveloped by a sense of triumph.

Calum Hood wanted to be wooed.‘ Then Luke Hemmings would woo him.

He wasn’t stupid enough to think one night would be enough. But Luke didn’t mind the wait, especially now as he watched Calum’s fingers tremble on his bass. 

If it took him getting down on his knees and worshiping Calum every night for the rest of the ROWYSO-tour in front of tousands of people to earn him, then that’s what Luke would do.

\--

[Masterlist of my fics](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/masterlist)


	2. Chapter 2

 

  


 

Calum peeked around the curtains and stared out into the huge arena. Crowds were packed as usual. Thousands of girls (& a few guys) waiting for them to get out and do their thing, their energy coming off in waves till it charged the band and crew back-stage. Calum wanted to feel pumped, excited to get out there, and do what he loved more than anything in the world. 

Except, there was that stupid, petty problem nagging at him. There were so many girls out there chanting Luke’s name, desperate for his attention. True, the rest of them had their own dedicated fans as well, but Luke’s easily outnumbered all of theirs, maybe even combined. And any of them would willingly do whatever he asked of them; Luke Hemmings had an endless number of choices but for whatever reason, he chose Calum every night. At least for now. 

“Crowd looking good, babe?” A quiet murmur against his hair as his senses were invaded by the familiar scent of Luke’s aftershave. The blond was a solid presence behind him, warm and comfortingly big with capable hands that wrapped themselves around Calum’s slim waist and tugged him back so he was cocooned against that wide chest he loved to use as his pillow. 

“They worship you.” That hint of bitterness crept into his voice, making him cringe.

Calum didn’t turn to look into those blue, blue eyes that made him (& tons of other people) swoon. He hated this insecurity, hated how he couldn’t control his own damn feelings. God... it was nothing short of pathetic, especially because Luke moved heaven and earth every night to make him feel loved. But it was hard to ignore the 16 posters he counted in just the few rows with some version of ‘Marry me, Luke!’ emblazoned across them in bold colors. 

A few quiet moments passed, before the hands on his waist slid down lower till they grasped at his hips and turned him around, so he was forced to look into Luke Hemmings’ classically handsome face, with eyes the color of sky and ocean melded together, lips that left Calum breathless after long, languid kisses, blond hair pushed off into that quiff to reveal his great brows. The guy even had a chin dimple. 

Of course all those girls out there wanted him. And who knew how long it might before Luke wanted one of them back? After all, he was just plain old Calum, someone Luke had known forever. Maybe the younger boy only wanted him because Calum was a challenge, had denied him forever first before he finally said ‘ _yes_ ’. Maybe it’d only be a matter of time now that they were together before Luke got bored and moved on, found someone new who could give him another challenge. 

He dropped his eyes, desperate to hide his senseless insecurities from his boyfriend. 

But one hand deserted his waist to cup his chin and tilted up, and Calum was left breathless as he saw the desire projected in that face. Luke’s eyes were relentless, starting at his too-wide eyes, dropping down to take in the embarrassing blush that painted his cheeks, and then finally lowered to his barely parted mouth. That big hand tugged at his hip, pulled him in so close...

“They might worship me, but I worship you.”

The heady rush of blood heating Calum’s cheeks was so instantaneous he was sure he would glow in the dark soon. God... it was ridiculous how a few simple words from Luke could make him feel so much better. More ridiculous than even being insecure in the first place, but he couldn’t help the smile on his lips even though he knew from past-experience that this relief was only temporary. Soon enough, he would be back feeling insecure and ridiculous, but for this moment, he would let himself trust. 

A sweet smile stretched his mouth wide as he leaned up and brushed a tender kiss against Luke’s.

\--

Calum tried to swallow the lump in his throat, his mouth suddenly very dry as Luke went down on one knee in front of him. It wasn’t their first night doing this move, but Luke had never looked so serious, so completely focused on him, totally unaware of the crowds, naked desire swimming in his eyes as he stared at Calum like he was made to be cherished and protected and _loved_. 

Luke was making a public declaration, letting _everyone_ know with this actions what they couldn’t yet confirm out loud. Part of Calum wanted to hit him, tell him to get up and stop looking at him like _that_ when it could be so dangerous to their fledgling careers even though it made his heart hammer so hard in his chest Calum was sure it’d be dropping out any moment now.

Another, bigger part of him wanted to forget they were in the middle of a concert, throw his arms around the blond’s shoulders, entice the younger boy with soft, sweet kisses till Luke carried him off-stage and found other, more physical ways to make these declarations. 

Calum did neither, instead managed to keep a smile on his face, and let his own love shine in his eyes as he stared down into blue while he played, reciprocating Luke’s unspoken announcement with one of his own, a little more private but no less sincere.

**_\--_ **

_**A/N:** Guys! I’m sorry I’ve been MIA for a while. Excuse is work as usual, my friends._

_I’m working on the alpha-beta prompt I received last weekend from that anon who guessed the vogues song! And a paparazzi one. But this picture is ridiculous and had to be written about._

_I’m going to do another ficlet with this picture ‘cus there’s more than one idea that came with it. So that’s why this is version 1.  
_

_Read Version 2[ **Here**](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/119159917633/theres-just-so-much-going-on-in-this-btw-welcome).  
_

[luciferinmypentagram](http://tmblr.co/mPQC02xqqn2P1nkzhmg-94Q) \- hope you like it, my friend!

**[Masterlist of my fics](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/masterlist) ** _  
_


End file.
